


Enemy Action

by pretzel_logic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Considered complete, Focus on seasons 1 & 2, Gen, More like a wtf Scott short fic, could be convinced to continue, its not like I'm exaggerating canon, some maybe character bashing?, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is an Accident. Twice is a Coincidence. Three Times is a pattern. </p>
<p>When Stiles reflects on Scott's actions towards Derek he would think of one of his dad's favorite quotes and think the alternative phrasing is much more accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calikocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/gifts).



> The seasons finale for one and two bother me when it comes to Scott's actions. A lot of what he does just isn't okay with me. And I like Sheriff Stilinski's use of this quote even if he used the alternate version. (I wrote this ages ago so I know it's AU for season 3a)

**Once is an accident....**

Stiles did not count the first time he and Scott accused Derek of murder. Cause if Derek had just said something then it would not have happened. Besides he was only in police custody briefly and was exonerated, even if he got marked as a person of interest for illegally burying his sister and not reporting it. Derek was actually lucky not to face charges for that but, hey, his dad understood grief made you crazy and stupid. 

Derek had a lot to grieve about.

No, the first time Scott crossed a line was when they got trapped at school and Scott accused Derek of being a serial killer. Stiles really could not believe Scott, puppy of optimism and kindness and forgiveness, had the ability to scapegoat Derek like that.

It was like Stiles never knew who Scott really was and he did not like the implications.

He let it go though, even backed Scott up, because he understood it was an accident. That Scott turned their only ally into California's most wanted out of a moment of panic and stress and desperation.

Stiles pretended not to know such circumstances tended to reveal a person's true character.

**Twice is a Coincidence...**

The second time it happened Stiles did not even learn about it until a week or two afterwards. Scott was ranting once more about how Derek went back on his promise concerning the cure, telling his version of events.

"Wait wait wait," Stiles interrupted, unable to stop himself.

"What?" Scott asked innocently, startled by Stiles finally speaking instead of listening.

"You _blackmailed_ Derek into promising to let you kill Peter? After he spent all his time 'missing' being tortured by hunters, to protect you by the way, and when you finally bother to go save him you leave him _chained up_ and only agreed to free him in return for his help?" Stiles demanded, trying to explain by incredulous vocal tone and scandalized expression how much of a _dick_ Scott was to do that.

"He already agreed to help me take down the alpha before we knew it was Peter! And once Derek learned Peter killed Laura on purpose he broke himself free and agreed to help," Scott argued.

"Oh. My. God. Scott, think. Put yourself in Derek's place for a minute. Would _you_ have let anyone else kill Peter after all that?" Stiles tried to reason.

Scott looked so angry and stubborn for a long time before sighing and calming down. "No but, I'm still mad at him for taking away my chance at a cure. I don't want to be a werewolf Stiles. I just wanted to be on first line and date Allison."

"I know buddy, I know," Stiles commiserated even if his heart wasn't in it. 

Being bitten had changed Scott just like it was changing everyone Derek was biting. Stiles wanted his pre-bite friend back, he knew who Scott was back then. He _trusted_ that Scott and Stiles was not sure he could trust this new one.

**Three Times is Enemy Action.**

Things were ugly that night and things happened so fast Stiles had trouble keeping up with everything. The end results were the same though.

Jackson was now a real wolf-boy with a _true love_ thing with Lydia. Something that killed off all his remaining and unrequited feelings for his goddess. Stiles did not stand a chance against something like that. 

Scott used Derek again. Used and betrayed and Stiles was done with this new Scott. He did not even _like_ Derek, the alpha summed up their relationship to a 't' in the pool, and he refused to accept the way Scott was treating the man.

Sad thing was it was easy, so painfully easy to cut ties with Scott and say goodbye to his once almost-brother best friend. Scott was too busy with summer school and Allison pinning to notice Stiles never wanted to hang with him anymore.

Stiles felt weird visiting Lydia a month after Jackson 'died' but he was done wallowing in misery with only a father that did not know what to make of him as company anymore.

"Stiles? Is everything okay?" Lydia asked and the fact that Lydia even _asks_ about how he was doing and seemed to genuinely care gutted him. He must look worse than he thought. 

He was going to lie and say he was fine but he came here hoping for a friend. Besides, Lydia deserved the truth after being left in the dark for so long.

"Not really. I could use a friend and Scott, Scott _isn't_ anymore," Stiles explained, feeling hollowed by the admission.

Lydia studied him for a long moment before leaving the doorway and beckoning him in, "Okay."

Stiles may never have Lydia like he wanted her for so long but, Lydia as a friend? Was looking pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to calikocat cause she's my Teen Wolf fandom-friend. And she listens to me ramble ideas very patiently.


End file.
